Just sex not friends
by xXellakiXx
Summary: Southside serpent!Jughead and Cheryl are having a sexual affair behind closed doors, outside of the doors they despise each other. Chughead / Juryl fanfiction.


Moans could be heard from inside of an old math classroom that was now useless and rarely someone ever went in.

'' f-fuck snake'' the red haired cried out as she dug her nails to the males back making hiss from the pain.

''Hush down Cher, we don't want anybody from your pretentious friends to discover us, don't we?'' a snarky remark he left as he tries to adjust her legs better around his hips. Digging his long fingers to her milky thighs.

 _He loved them._

''Oh shut it jones, I bet you don't want your ex friends and your ex girlfriend to hea-'' she was paused by the shock of him thrusting violently inside her.

Outside of close doors they were nothing,just two people that despise each other. A Princess and a Rebel that had nothing in common, yet little the outside world knew.

''Asshole'' She grunted throwing her head back, her brown eyes rolling along relaxing to the sensation of their skins rubbing against each other.

His lips goes for her exposed breast taking some skin between his lips sucking it forcefully wanting to leave more purple marks on her body.

Oh he loves it when they finish and she realizes that he left hickeys on places that they agreed he would never leave, he enjoys it even more when she doesn't show much skin because of that. He is a dick indeed but he likes it.

''Time to finish princess'' jughead placed his thumb over her abused clitoris and circled it so they would come at the same time since the male was close to release.

''Q-quick!'' she moaned and the serpent obeyed, rubbing her clit faster.

''Fuck blossom im gonna cum'' he grunted and the female pulled him in for a kiss as they released respectively.

They broke away from the embrace of each other and got dress as quickly as they could to avoid anyone seeing them.

'' You left me again hickeys?'' Cheryl said in annoyed tone as she checked the hickeys with her small mirror she carried always in her back.

''Can't control my self sorry'' he raised his shoulders and took his back pack ready to leave.

'' You aren't going anywhere'' she grabbed his arm and pulled him back for a kiss this time it was like everytime, _rough and hot_ also taste a little blood since she bit his lip for revenge of disobeying their little rule.

''Fuck you'' he hissed as he whipped the red lipstick mixed with his red blood of his lip.

''Again? But we just did, aren't you a bit too thirsty?.'' She chuckled and he scoffed.

''See you later bitch''

''Bye Failure''

It was what they did every time, no fluff, no romances, no cuddles, no nothing. They just wanted each other just to get off or there was more than that? Even if there was something they would never show any of it.

They have choosed their own paths and cliques.

She is known from the start as Queen bitch who trashes everyone around her except from few people that she actually sympathizes, she would never allow her self to be seen with likes of him.

While he was known as the loser, as the 'donnie darko' as reggie would joke but now, now is different. He is a southside serpent now, a race hated by the northerners seen as barbarian and dangerous, but he learned to embrace it. After betty he decided he would never get involved with a northsider again at least romantically.

Same day, they meet at pops a neutral place for both north and south side.

She is there waiting for her order with josie by her side while he just walked in with few serpents.

He walks up next to her and they look each other for a moment they get lost at each other eyes but Cheryl is the first one to snap.

''Want anything freak?'' inside her she wished her she wished he wouldn't say anything , jughead had changed and she was surely enough that he would have no problem to rat them out.

 _She would have the backlash,not him._

For a minute a thought passed his mind saying '' yeah you from behind like in the morning?'' but he wasn't like the likes of reggie and chuck, he didn't enjoyed much the suffering of the others especially a person like Cheryl who has been hurt from all her family.

''Nothing at all'' he gave her an ironical smile and turned to pop's to give the order and walk to the table where sweet pea and toni sat.

What was he thinking after all? There was not a chance of them being together, never in a million years. He was here with the scums and there she was with the divas.

''Did anything happened back there jug?'' Sweet pea asked. Oh little did he knew.

''No,Nothing'' jughead smiled.


End file.
